Question: $-4xy - 10xz + 5x - 3 = -y + 1$ Solve for $x$.
Answer: Combine constant terms on the right. $-4xy - 10xz + 5x - {3} = -y + {1}$ $-4xy - 10xz + 5x = -y + {4}$ Notice that all the terms on the left-hand side of the equation have $x$ in them. $-4{x}y - 10{x}z + 5{x} = -y + 4$ Factor out the $x$ ${x} \cdot \left( -4y - 10z + 5 \right) = -y + 4$ Isolate the $x$ $x \cdot \left( -{4y - 10z + 5} \right) = -y + 4$ $x = \dfrac{ -y + 4 }{ -{4y - 10z + 5} }$ We can simplify this by multiplying the top and bottom by $-1$. $x= \dfrac{y - 4}{4y + 10z - 5}$